The Woman Who Walked The Earth
by DE4N01234
Summary: Random One-Shot. Aware that his time is coming to an end, The Eleventh Doctor revisits the resting place of The Ponds. But he finds more than expected when he encounters a friend he thought had long forgotten him...


"They say that time heals even the deepest of wounds. But when you're a Time Lord…what does that mean?"

The Doctor lowered his head, his bow tie hanging loosely around his collar. The small bouquet of flowers in his hand shook in the soft Manhattan breeze, and behind him his mystical blue box waited patiently for her thief to return.

It was the year 2013. His Tenth incarnation was gone, back into his correct timeline with Rose Tyler. Rose, the wonderful, incredible girl who ran with him and never stopped. He wouldn't be here without her.

But it was not Rose Tyler who dominated his thoughts, not for a second more. Standing here, over their graves, close enough to speak to their un-hearing ears, The Doctor's mind ran wild with memories of The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion.

"You deserved better," he whispered, kneeling down gently and laying the flowers next to the gravestone. His eyes avoided the words, expecting them to be too painful to read, but before he could turn his attention to anything else a voice interrupted his thoughts - a voice he remembered from a lifetime ago.

"Um…D-Doctor?"

He whipped round, the bow tie slipping and falling on to the grass in front of the grave as he did so.

"…Martha? Martha Jones?" There she was, standing in front of him as clear as the air he breathed. She hadn't aged a day, black hair and dark skin just as he remembered her - but suddenly the illusion was over. His temptation to run and hug her ceased as soon as it had begun, the sombre cloud filling his head once more with regret.

She didn't seem to notice though, her mouth widening in an irresistible smile. "Doctor!" she laughed, streaking into his arms. "Oh, I never thought I'd see you again!" Still the Time Lord didn't smile, instead pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I truly am." She pulled him tighter.

"We were so worried, Mickey and me. We thought you were dying."

"I was," he let her go and a weak smile escaped him. "In a fashion. Brand new face, see." He circled his features. Martha grinned.

"I can't believe it - no, really! Mickey got a call from UNIT asking for his help with some sort of investigation, and I figured it's been a while since I've been to New York so I might as well take a holiday." She laughed and played with his jacket. "Last time I was here was 1930 after all."

The Doctor smiled a little longer this time and glanced at the TARDIS. He knew the question was coming and his mind was sprinting to come up with a convincing lie.

"What brings you here?" Martha pressed.

"Oh, er…just, er visiting some friends. Got a little call on the psychic paper, you know. Wibbly wobbly…"

"…timey wimey," she finished, but her eyes gave way to concern. "Who are you with?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh come off it, you're always with someone!"

"No no, just me."  
"Oh. Okay." Her smile faded and, finally, she realised the surroundings. "A graveyard?"

The Doctor could hide the façade no longer. "Yes. A graveyard." Martha hesitated, almost as though she was scared of what she was about to say. Instead she made the assumption herself.

"A friend?" The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. Two very good friends."

Martha bit her lip and sat down on the grass. "Sit." It was less of an invitation and more of a demand. The Doctor did as he was told.

"Amy Pond and Rory Williams. She was the first face I saw in this body. He was my best friend." Martha slid her hand and put it atop his.

"It's okay. They're together. How did it happen?"

"We were here. In New York. Only it was 1930 - we don't seem to have much luck there, do we? - and…well, it was all running around and trying not to blink and Weeping Angels creating battery farms…in the end, they were touched by an angel."

Martha sighed. "I'm sorry. Can't you go and visit them? In the past?"

"It's a fixed point. Another paradox would rip New York into a million pieces and…well, we don't want that do we?" He sighed and finally looked at the gravestone.

"In loving memory

Rory Arthur Williams

Aged 82

And his loving wife

Amelia Williams

Aged 87."

"Wait…" Martha frowned slightly. "Amelia Williams…I know that name…"

"She became an author. Summer Falls was one of those books…I've read almost all of it. Except the last chapter," The Doctor smiled. "Not a huge fan of endings." Martha smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It never has to end. Not really. It always gets better. And without you, we'd all just be…well, normal! What was it you used to say? Allonsy!" For the first time, The Doctor laughed. It was a hollow laugh, but a sound of joy nonetheless.

"Allonsy", he repeated. "Let's go."

"Besides, I always assumed it wasn't your style to look back." Martha was still smiling, but The Doctor detected a hint of jealousy there. "Just grab someone's hand and whisper 'Run,'", she laughed.

"Martha…I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Doctor. You don't have to apologise." She stood up and he followed suit, smiling a little more.

"Martha Jones. The woman who walked the Earth." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You tell Mickey to take care." She laughed as they pulled apart.

"I will," she let her hand fall from his and backed off slowly. Grinning widely, she waved. "I'll see you again, Mister!"

"Just you try and stop me," The Doctor smiled widely as he waved back. "My Martha Jones."

As soon as she had arrived, she was gone. The Doctor took one last look at Amelia and Rory and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. "One day, I'll come back. Yes, one day."

He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS opened. Feeling rejuvenated and confident once more, the madman stepped into his box and leaped to the console.

There's always time, he decided. There's always time for a look back. He slammed a few buttons and the engines roared into life as the TARDIS dematerialized and the final resting place of the Ponds fell silent once more.

"Now then, Wilfred Mott…I think it's high time for a little visit!" The Doctor laughed hopping around the console tower as his time machine took off into the vortex.


End file.
